


Gross doesn’t even cover it.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dead Guy Robe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sometimes Sam wonders exactly how they’re related.





	Gross doesn’t even cover it.

“That dude’s piece has been rubbing inside your armour, Dean!”

“Sammy, I’m revokin’ your Netflix privileges, no more Jay and Silent Bob for you, ever!” 

“It’s a damned classic, and don’t even think about cancelling my subscription, or I’ll change the settings on the power showers.”

“You wouldn’t dare - I know where you live - I will hurt you!”

“Try me, Dean, and stop trying to distract me. That is a dead man’s bathrobe, you complete freak.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have a bathrobe as soft and comfy as this.”

“If you get fifty year old cooties, don’t blame me.”


End file.
